Perfect one
by WinchestAccounts
Summary: A spin on the first night Lucifer visited Sam. T for slight sexual content. R&R if you like!


Lucifer's eyes narrowed as a soft chill ran down his spine. He knew his precious vessel was near and it made his lip curl into a grin. He took a deep breath and strolled out of the shit hole of a motel room the Winchester's were crashing in at the moment. It wasn't the fact he was a powerful supernatural being that he always found the duo much more the fact he had many friends whom always spilled the location of the brothers and their traveling angel. He enjoyed hearing their whereabouts and even getting dirty information on what they were hunting. His minions were faithful to him after all. He always had a way with words as well. He could coax the truth out of _anyone_. He may have been the king of death and wickedness but damn was he charming. His adoring blue eyes always had people weak in the knees within seconds. It wasn't much trouble getting any secrets he desired. 

Lucifer grinned to himself as he heard the roar of baby's engine in the distance. He snuck back into Sam's single hotel room. He needed time to prepare himself for his and Sam's final meeting. He made sure the door was locked as he snuck into the closet. He waited a moment and in strolled the 6'3 Sam Winchester. Lucifer found his heart racing with adrenaline and pure excitement while Sam untied his shoes and chucked them across the room in frustration. 

"He's agitated...good~" Lucifer thought to himself. 

Sam groaned as he rolled his soar shoulders to work out some of the kinks in them. He sighed and crossed the room towards the bathroom to shower. Once inside he shut the door and literally out of the closet came Lucifer. He smiled seeing Sam's shoes then his other belongings suck as a sawed off shotgun and a few rounds of salt filled shells. Beside them laid his backpack with his laptop inside. Lucifer smiled and reached into the bag looking over the hard chunk of technology. He never really bothered to use computers but this honestly looked interesting. It had small stickers on the front face where Sam gave it a little personalizing. 

Lucifer smiled but it dropped into a stern pressed line when he heard the water shut off. He quickly put everything back like it was and escaped back into his hiding spot. Sam came out moments later with a towel draped loosely around his waist. Lucifer couldn't help but stare. God was Sam's body gorgeous, toned and muscular with a defined V line on his pelvis leading down to- oh goodness. Lucifer blushed as his heart began to race in his ears, odd since he didn't even remember being alive but oh well. He gulped watching Sam slip the towel off. He felt like his head was going to expload from all the blood rushing there and other places at seeing Sam's defined ass. His slim legs leading up to a firm hipbone. Suddenly he turned around and Lucifer got a lovely eyeful of his thick and hung member making his own member twitch with interest but he mentally batted it down. 

Sam slid on a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. He yawned heavily and wiped his sleep deprived eyes as he climbed into the warm bed. He smiled contently while sinking into the mattress. He flicked off the lights and Lucifer grinned- go time. He slithered out into the darkness of the room his eyes never leaving Sam's already sleeping body. Lucifer grinned and snuck up beside his bed placing a hand onto his shoulder. Sam began to toss and turn slightly as Lucifer loaded up a dream into his head that would make him feel as though it were real. 

"Sam..." Jessica's soft voice called to her once lover. 

Sam's eyes filled with tears as he clung to her. Jessica laid beside him on the bed holding him close to her chest while running her fingers through his hair. HE nuzzled into her in need of comfort. She reciprocated but not without an unhealthy advisory.

"Sam you know what you have to do..." She said to him with a soft voice full of care. "I can't Jess...I-I don't even know what to do.."

"Say yes...Sam it is what you were born to do...You have to accept your fate darling.

" Sam's eyes shot open and he stared at her in shock.

"W-What?" He stuttered out, "Jess..you don't really mean that...that's crazy- it's the _Devil_.."

Lucifer gulped silently he knew Sam was bright but he didn't think in his state of mental need that he wouldn't consider it if it came from his past shook the thought away and pressed on. 

"Sam.." Jessica put her hands to Sam's cheeks gently, "You need to do what is right...If you say yes...You can end all this. It's a sacrifice you have to be willing to make to save the world! Dean can defeat Lucifer and all this will be over!" 

Sam closed his eyes a moment in thought. He was surely crazy for it but he was actually considering it. The idea made sense to him but he couldn't, "There has to be another way Jess..." 

She shook her head, "There isn't Sammy.." 

Sam took a shaky breath then suddenly opened his eyes laying in bed alone. His heart dropped into his gut as he groaned, "Damn nightmare...what the hell did she even mean...?" 

He rolled onto his side and sighed trying to get more rest but suddenly he felt a clammy hand on his temple brushing his hair aside. Lucifer gave a soft sigh as he stared at Sam adoringly. Sam shot up looking to Lucifer. His eyes widened and he pointed a shaking finger at him, "Y-you.." 

Lucifer nodded and grinned, "Yes Sam...It's me, Lucifer~" 

Sam backed up while Lucifer walked towards him, "What do you want with me...?" 

Lucifer grinned softly, "Well Sam I'm here because you are perfect~" 

" Sam felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as Lucifer continued, "Your soul is perfect, your body _good god_ is it perfect too~" 

Sam's heart began racing as more blood rushed to his face and a fiery flame erupted inside his chest. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Sam asked after a moment of thick silence. 

"Well Sammy you know any angel or demon is in need of a vessel so he can roam with the humans as one of them and fight with them..." Lucifer said, "But this vessel I'm in now, it won't last me because it's not my _perfect_ vessel."

Sam frowned in slight hesitance, "and it has what to do with me?" He asked but already knew the answer. He knew why Lucifer was there in his hotel room as 3:00 in the morning. He knew damn well. 

"Sam," Lucifer smiled as sweetly as a devil could, " **You** are my perfect vessel. The one who will carry me and hell to victory over heaven. You can help me win. If you agree to help me you will be rewarded will all your heart's desires. I'll grant any wish you ask~" 

Sam's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He couldn't trust Lucifer, no one could but how was _he_ Lucifer's perfect one? How was a mentally unstable demon hunter the one to rule hell's army? He asked these same questions when he found out about his powers but he always blamed the yellow-eyed demon. He couldn't register why _he_ was the one. 

Lucifer gave a soft grunt to catch his attention again, "Sammy," He snuck up close to Sam and helped him sit on the bed pressing a cool hand to the Winchester's warm cheek, "I can give you everything...Just say yes..." 

Sam shook his head pulling back slightly, "why don't you just take me then if I'm your perfect one..?" 

Lucifer sighed, "I need consent to enter a host." 

Sam shook his head his eyes catching Lucifer's and he was trapped. The cobalt blue eyes ensnared his hazel green ones in an intense stare. His lips felt suddenly dry and will weak. He watched Lucifer brush a strand of loose blond hair from his forehead. He felt his muscles relax like he was staring into home. A home he didn't even know he was missing. The home that kept him sheltered and warm from his inner demons. Lucifer felt his cheeks heat up as a soft breath escaped him.

Suddenly Dean crossed his mind. How could he betray Dean like that? Dean had his back all this time and what kind of brother would he be to betray him like this?!

"No," Sam said sternly.

Lucifer growled knowing what was deterring Sam, "Oh come on Sam. This is about Dean isn't it? Open your eyes Sam! Dean doesn't want you around! You're more trouble than you're worth to him! He wants you dead he even said if needed he'd do it himself! He won't think twice to pull the trigger! He prays you'll get taken out so him and Castiel can fix the mess you've made of the world! He doesn't need you! He doesn't want you!"

Sam's eyes watered with burning tears of rage as his mouth flapped open like a fish out of water, "N-no...no Dean would never-"

"Sam he doesn't want you anymore! He doesn't need you," Lucifer's voice suddenly softened as he placed his hands to Sam's cheeks and wiped his tears, "But...I do. Sam I need you more than anyone. More than any demon in hell more than any soul..."

"Just," he leaned into him so close their lips nearly brushed, "say," His heart raced along with Sam's, "yes."

Sam closed his eyes as his heart and lips quivered, "Y-Yes Lucifer..."

Their lips met and the deal was finalized. Sam was Lucifer's and Lucifer's only. To rule and to fight. To destroy the world with the one he knew was his as well.

Sam belonged to him.


End file.
